


for now and forever

by Bazzys



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood As Lube, Finger Sucking, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Sexual Inexperience, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: Chan is so used to the constant churn of the sun and stars above him that when he’s caught in a record scratch moment, it almost knocks him face first into the wooden floor.He doesn’t know what he really expected when opening the door to the cot, possibly just the racks of clothes that are always there and nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, he’s met with two pairs of eyes shining at him from the dark, and the air is knocked out of Chan’s lungs.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Yuchan | Chan/Jung Subin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	for now and forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/gifts).



> who's surprised at another crossover fic? no? i guess this is my brand now?  
> this one's for my twinnie, who always allows me to yell about the cursed stuff going through my head everyday, ily uwu <3
> 
> anyways, the only thing left to say is that i hope you enjoy!

It’s been a while since Chan experienced the world stopping around him. The past few centuries have flown by in a blur, the only real tell that they’ve passed at all shown in new additions of scars here and there. He experiences time differently now, and more often than not he finds himself struggling to focus on the present when days blur together so easily. The modern world doesn’t make it any better, constantly changing faster and faster, having him cling to what he knows best and keeping his ruffled shirts and embroidered jackets, which Subin mocks him for still wearing in the 21st century. What does that brat know about style, anyway?

Chan is so used to the constant churn of the sun and stars above him that when he’s caught in a record scratch moment, it almost knocks him face first into the wooden floor.

He doesn’t know what he really expected when opening the door to the cot, possibly just the racks of clothes that are always there and nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, he’s met with two pairs of eyes shining at him from the dark, and the air is knocked out of Chan’s lungs.

There’s Subin, whom he had been looking for all evening, pale skin illuminated in the soft glow of candlelight sneaking in from around Chan. His eyes are glassy and nearly fully blown, only a sliver of the golden colour haloing around the pitch black pupils visible. He’s naked from head to toe, covered only by a trickle of blood that has run from the corner of his abused lips to smear over his chin and the side of his cheek.

Chan is mesmerised, frozen solid to the spot as he takes it in, until a barely audible ‘hyung’ reminds him there are two of them here. 

Yuchan is looking up at him with the same expression from the floor, arms and legs tangled up in Subin’s until it’s hard to differentiate them as two separate beings. Yuchan’s eyes are the same, shiny and full of emotions, coloured the same deep red as his hair is. Chan doesn’t know what to think of it all, it’s too much to take in and digest at once, but then Yuchan extends a hand towards him, and the choice is simple.

“Hyung…”

It’s weak, broken and hopeful, and Chan shudders at the desperation when his voice cracks and fades. Chan’s line of sight shifts from Yuchan’s face, following along his arm until his eyes land between the maknaes. They had bonded easily under their care, Yuchan turning a mere decade after Subin. Apparently they had gotten along better than the others would have expected.

They’re rutting against each other, their cocks hard and leaking between them. Their thrusts are uncoordinated, out of sync, and Yuchan whimpers when Subin moves against him _almost_ right before it’s gone again. Chan can sense the frustration in the air, and he wonders how long they’ve hidden away for when Subin’s thighs clench and tremble under the strain of his efforts. The glide looks rough and dry despite the amount of precome smeared on the soft skin of their stomachs, and all Chan can do is stare for another moment.

“Hyung, please,” Yuchan begs on the verge of tears, and Chan instinctively finds himself crouching by his side to brush the tear away before it has a chance to fall.

“Hyung’s here,” he shushes, and Yuchan straight out sobs in relief. 

Chan already has an awful streak at turning down his precious fledglings, especially when Subin leans into Yuchan to capture his lips again and swallow down his soft cries. It warms his heart to see him try to take care of Yuchan the same way they had with him, teaching him their ways of calming and comforting as best as he can. Subin tries, but it’s messy and inexperienced, forgetting his teeth are still growing out and accidentally pricking Yuchan’s lip and tongue over again, causing another little trickle of blood to spill across Yuchan’s cheek when he pulls away on a gasp. 

Chan drags his thumb along the red line, shoving it back into Yuchan’s mouth. It disappears between his lips, Yuchan licking it clean, who whimpers when Subin nibbles at his neck. Chan sighs and allows his thumb to wander, exploring the inside of Yuchan’s mouth more, rubbing against his gum where the teeth are probably itching. He can’t remember what the feeling was like, but he remembers being grateful for Seungwoo being there for him when he went through it all those lifetimes ago.

“I know it’s not good right now,” he murmurs to them both, “but hyung’s not going anywhere.”

Their shoulders untense significantly at that, Yuchan bucking further into Subin’s space. Chan lifts his upper lip so he can see the teeth better, Yuchan’s jaw pliant as play doh under his touch, allowing himself to be molded however Chan sees him fit. Chan is endeared by the trust and the willingness Yuchan has to hand himself over wholly into his care, and he has no intention of misusing that power. 

He presses the pad of his thumb against his upper canine. “Do you ever think of biting me, Yuchannie?” 

Yuchan jolts, hips shooting forward and catching Subin off guard. Subin groans in response when their cocks press harder against each other, grabbing at Yuchan’s hip until his nails dig into the skin to keep him in place and making tiny abortive thrusts for more friction. Yuchan’s tooth pricks the skin of Chan’s thumb, and he immediately latches onto it to suck the blood out. 

“There we go,” Chan smiles fondly, dimples on full display.

Subin throws his head back so he can see Chan’s face better, moaning when Yuchan’s fingers fumble along his torso for something, _anything_ to ground himself on. Chan looks him straight in the eyes, taking the time to observe the minuscule muscles and movements of his face, reading every emotion that crosses his features.

“You’re doing good, Subin,” he praises truthfully, and smiles fondly when Subin’s eyes brim with tears of frustration.

“I can’t do it hyung, I can’t do it like you did for me, I-” 

Chan plants his knees on the floor and shuffles over to Subin, cupping his face with both hands. “You’re doing good.”

The blood from his punctured thumb smears across his cheekbone as he wipes the tears away, the deep red a stark contrast to the paling skin. He leans forward and kisses Subin’s forehead, his closed eyelids, his nose, always careful with his maknae despite vividly knowing what he can take, feeling him relax into his touch before pressing their lips together. Chan swipes his tongue along the seam of Subin’s mouth and Subin’s jaw falls open without hesitation, allowing Chan to push his tongue into his mouth.

Subin melts into it with a low moan, one hand coming up to grip at Chan’s wrist as he returns it, their mouths moving together languidly in a slow dance they know so well. It’s instinctive when Chan angles Subin’s face to deepen the kiss, pressing his thumb just that much harder into his soft cheek to have him hum in response and flutter his eyelashes in content.

“Hyung,” Yuchan mewls, tugging at the corner of his velvet tailcoat.

Chan looks down at him but doesn’t pull away from Subin. Yuchan looks debauched with his lips swollen and tears glinting on his cheeks, the gold in his eyes shining through now more than ever. As much as Chan wants to reach down and scoop him up in his arms, he also can’t deny the sight of Yuchan staring at them making out like this fuels the fire in him. He decides to be a little coy about it, to play around and get a feel of Yuchan’s limits, allowing his tongue to get in the way of Subin’s teeth. They cut into the soft flesh like razor blades, blood filling their mouths, Subin trembling at the taste, and seeping out through the corner of Chan’s lips where Yuchan can clearly see it drip to the floor in heavy drops.

The reaction is instant. Yuchan stops tugging at his clothes, hand falling in sync with his face as his eyes flare with something primal, something akin to a lion crossing Chan’s mind. As if in a trance, Yuchan gets to his knees to crawl closer, eyes fixated on the movements of their lips, not straying for a second as his bloodied tongue darts out to lick his own. 

Yuchan’s hand is icy cold where it lands onto Subin’s back, following the row of his spine one vertebrae at a time, all the way down and back up like he has all the time in the world, but Chan can sense his impatience thrumming right below the surface of his skin. He’s about to explode with the smell of blood and sex clouding his mind, and Chan wants to push it as far as he can. 

He moans, a low rumble straight from his chest, tugging at Subin’s bottom lip with his teeth as he makes to pull away. He doesn’t get the time to speak, Yuchan climbing onto him in the blink of an eye and diving in to join them. Yuchan’s other hand grip at the back of Chan’s neck, tangling into the black locks and urging him closer, demanding more attention and affection. The blood makes his teeth throb painfully in his gums, and Chan doesn’t resist when Yuchan’s tongue asks for access to lick into his mouth.

Chan’s memory tingles eerily at the familiarity of the situation, yet it feels strange and new with the roles reversed. He faintly recalls Seungwoo between his own legs as a fledgling, testing his resolve and breaking him over and over again, whether that be on his fingers or his tongue, refusing him his cock no matter how much he begged for it. Chan had thought Seungwoo was mean back then, taking more than he was giving until Chan wanted to cry. He suddenly understands now though, when he’s in the same position of power, why Seungwoo waited until Chan began second-guessing his choices of being turned before allowing Chan’s orgasm to crash over him unexpectedly. 

Yuchan’s rock-hard dick digs deep into the meat of his thigh, pulling a long moan from Yuchan’s throat that goes straight to the pit of Chan’s stomach. There’s precum leaking all over his breeches, but he doesn’t care, not when Subin’s fingers fumble and struggle with undoing the buttons of his shirt in between the frills on the collar. Chan sneaks a look at their faces, finding their brows furrowed adorably in concentration as they desperately tug Chan’s clothes off his shoulders to pool on the floor behind him. Usually, he’d admonish them for getting the delicate fabrics dirty; but unusually he has both their tongues tangling with his own, and it slips his mind the next moment.

Subin breaks away and pushes at his chest with a determined hand, urging him to lean back onto his hands and extend his legs, Yuchan whining at the brief lack of friction while Subin undoes Chan’s breeches hastily to peel them down and off. Yuchan is back instantly, gasping into Chan’s space at the feeling of naked skin and firm muscle against his aching cock, crumbling forward into Chan. Subin also climbs closer, rubbing himself along Chan’s other thigh, and Chan snakes his arms around their backs to hold them close.

“Go on,” he encourages when their noses graze the crook of his neck, “you won’t hurt me.”

Yuchan doesn’t need to be told twice, immediately forcing his short fangs into the top of Chan’s shoulder with brute force. Chan sighs at the slight sting, a smirk pulling at his lips when Yuchan gnaws to adjust the angle several times before he bites down into the vein and shudders against him. 

“Good boy,” he kisses into his hair, forgetting to breathe and making the words sound choked. “Subin.”

Subin doesn’t need a lot of convincing either, sinking his own teeth straight into the thick vein in his throat on the first try like they’ve practiced so many times before, gulping down a mouthful right off the bat. The feeding makes them both less present-minded, bodies relying on instinct rather than logic and buzzing with the stimulation of multiple senses. Chan sits back, letting them do the job while he rubs soothing circles into their skin, gently guiding their hips into a steady rhythm until they’re both mewling under his touch. 

Chan doesn’t mind not being touched, they have nothing but forever to get their fair share of fun. He could always just find Seungwoo later if it bothers him too much, knowing that he’d never turn him down. If not, he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself too, although that has become a rarity as their family has grown over time.

That’s why Chan jolts violently when Yuchan finds Subin’s hand and guides them both to his crotch, determination clear in their actions as they wrap around him. He involuntarily jerks at the touch, his thighs tensing where they pin him to the floor and pulling hums from them both. Their hands aren’t coordinated in the slightest, too preoccupied licking down Chan’s ancient blood to heed it much mind, but Chan appreciates it nonetheless. 

“Here,” he croaks out when Yuchan becomes bolder in his feeding, tapping at the side of his face to get his attention.

Yuchan removes his baby fangs from his shoulder, licking over the wounds even though they’ll heal in no time. His cheeks are pinker than they were earlier and Chan can’t help thinking how cute he looks when he’s been reduced to nothing short of a mess, with his hair sticking out and eyes close to luminescent. Yuchan licks the remnants of Chan’s blood from his bottom lip, but his tongue stays there when he sees Chan’s fingers lingering in front of his face. He glances at Chan as if asking permission, but is quick to take the two fingers into his mouth.

Chan’s face softens seeing him wet the digits so diligently, even though there is nothing soft about the moment. He turns to Subin to have him do the same, pushing two fingers past his lips too, and shivers at their tongues gliding along the rough skin of his knuckles. It’s bordering obscene with the amount of spit coating the fingers, enough to run to his wrists and tinted red from the remnants of his blood in their mouths. Normally it would make Chan grimace, but seeing how hard they’re working makes the pride overshadow his disdain for all things filthy and unclean. 

“That’s perfect,” he murmurs, and they reluctantly release his fingers, Yuchan shuddering at the praise.

Surprisingly, it’s Subin who reacts the most when Chan reaches behind them. He gasps and clings to Chan’s shoulder, baby claws scratching bloody lines into the skin of his back. Chan inserts both fingers at once, Yuchan sitting back onto his hand with a sigh and his face tilted to the ceiling. Subin is the opposite, nearly vibrating where he tries to ride both the thigh and the fingers at the same time. It causes him to jerk back and forth violently, moans coming out strangled for every aborted thrust he makes. 

Yuchan takes it upon to help him out, switching his grip on Chan from one hand to the other and tangling his free fingers into Subin’s hair. He uses the leverage to haul Subin into a heated kiss, and Subin relaxes significantly with the taste of Chan on Yuchan’s tongue. Yuchan is able to guide Subin into following his own pace, the palm in his hair dropping to follow the length of his spine until it reaches his hip where it latches on. 

Yuchan controls Subin’s movements with featherlight touches like a master puppeteer. All Chan can do is sit back and watch as they do all the work, adding a third finger if only to have their hands grip him tighter. It’s enough to push Subin into overdrive, shaking apart in their hold until his orgasm crashes over him like a wave against seaside cliffs. His fingers clench where they’re grasping the head of Chan’s cock, pulling a rumbling moan straight from Chan’s chest that echoes down the empty hall outside. 

Yuchan catches on and breaks the kiss to observe Chan as he squeezes harder as well. Chan visibly shudders at the pressure, and he can tell his eyes are dangerously flashing crimson in the reflection of Yuchan’s fully golden ones. Another weak, begging ‘hyung’ from Yuchan makes Chan’s cup spill over, his come adding to Subin’s mess from earlier as well as dirtying both the hands still on him. Chan doesn’t allow himself to dwell in the post-orgasm haze for more than a second, and although he wishes he could slump together and bask in the afterglow, he has other priorities. The basking can always come after, anyways.

“What do you need, Yuchannie?” Chan whispers against his neck, tucking Yuchan’s smaller frame closer to his chest.

Yuchan sighs into him pliantly, trusting everything into Chan’s hands without a second thought. “More,” he mumbles mindlessly, and Chan stuffs a fourth finger in him out of instinct. The moan that escapes him makes even Subin stir back to life, who slithers behind Chan’s back to get a better view over his shoulder just in time for Yuchan to let another plea slip past his lips. “Hyung, please,” he whines, eyes screwed shut until his head tips back forward to stare straight into Chan’s eyes with a fiery golden glow that has Chan mesmerized.

He snaps out of it, his curiosity too strong to let go of. “Please what, Yuchannie?” he murmurs, dragging the points of his teeth up over Yuchan’s adam's apple.

“More, I want more,” he shudders out when Chan nips teasingly at his jaw, but the determined look in his eyes as they find Chan’s again makes every bit of hesitation disappear off Chan’s shoulders.

Chan smirks, a huff of laughter following in disbelief. “But, Yuchannie,” he drawls right against the shell of Yuchan’s ear. He rubs his thumb along Yuchan’s stretched rim, prodding where his fingers are buried deep inside. His tongue darts out to flick Yuchan’s earlobe. “I’m almost out of fingers.”

Yuchan makes a noise, a mix between a yelp and a moan, when Chan rolls them over to tower over his body. The candlelight from the hallway casts a soft glow around his frame like a halo, just like when he stepped in earlier, and even though Yuchan is well aware they are demons of the night, he can’t help but think that Chan is a rescuing angel. He’s been on edge for what feels like an eternity, waiting patiently while his frustrations and dissatisfactions kept accumulating in a constant grating of _never enough_.

But now it doesn’t matter anymore, because Chan is here and he’s gonna make it alright, he’s gonna give him exactly what his greed has been robbed of countless times already. His hyung is right here, holding him in place as he slips his thumb in along with his other fingers, and Yuchan sobs out in relief. Chan keeps pushing in steadily, further now that there’s nothing stopping him anymore. Yuchan feels so _full_ , stretched out until he feels like he’s gonna burst, but Chan keeps going regardless. 

Chan observes Yuchan closely, breathes out a silent curse at the way Yuchan’s eyes roll to the back of his head when the widest part of Chan’s hand pushes in far enough for the rim to clench around his wrist. Yuchan doesn’t even realise he’s crying until Subin is there to kiss the tears away softly, and Yuchan grasps for something to ground him so he doesn’t vibrate off the floor. Subin helps with that too, placing a firm yet gentle hand at his chest. Yuchan is squirming, his legs curling and kicking uncontrollably as Chan goes deeper than anyone has ever reached before, being everywhere at once. 

“You’re doing good, Yuchan,” Subin whispers into his ear and rearranges their position so that Yuchan’s head rests against his thighs. “Look how good you take hyung.”

The words come out sounding as thin and fragile as a leaf in autumn, but they compel Yuchan to open his eyes and watch. Chan looks like a mess between his legs. He’s leaned onto one elbow with hair sticking to his forehead, tongue sticking out between his teeth and his lips swollen and punctured several places, but that’s not what Subin meant.

No, Yuchan’s eyes follow Chan’s arm, noticing how only half of it below the elbow is even visible. The rest is firmly lodged inside him, so deep that when Chan curls his fingers Yuchan’s entire stomach moves along with them. Chan makes a show of it, pressing harder against Yuchan’s insides until his abdomen clearly caves outwards. 

Yuchan is pretty sure he screams when his orgasm crashes over him harder than ever before. He comes onto his bulging stomach in thick drops, only vaguely noticing how Subin adds to it with his own over his shoulder by how some lands on his cheek. Chan begins to pull his arm free, removing it inch by inch, and to Yuchan,’s now oversensitive hole it feels like forever until he’s out. 

Chan wipes his hands on his discarded shirt in a lax attempt to clean himself before lacing his breeches back on. Then he’s back at Yuchan’s side, gently cupping one side of his face to plant a soft kiss between his brows. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, eyes glittering with worry and pride in the dim room.

Yuchan nods tiredly. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Chan only smiles warmly in response, his dimples popping, and turns to Subin. He’s tired as well, he can tell from the heavy eyelids and the distant look in his eyes, and pulls him into his chest to kiss the top of his head. 

“You did well today, little one,” he says into his hair, feeling how Subin sighs contentedly. “Let’s go get cleaned up though and get some proper rest, hm?” he proposes to the both of them.

They nod, obviously worn out, and Chan realises he is all too soft for his maknaes when Yuchan reaches for him with both hands to help get up. Chan scoops him up into his arms instead while Subin pulls on his own trousers and gathers the rest of the clothes to bring with them. 

Yuchan is too out of it to be embarrassed about being paraded through the mansion stark naked with dried come all over himself in Chan’s arms, his mind buzzing still with the remnants of his orgasm. A bath and a meal later, he finds himself squished between Chan and Subin in a tight embrace, feeling safer and more content than he can ever remember being, and without a single worry he slips into a comforting state of slumber, happy that he’s able to share the rest of his forever with the family he’s found.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always for reading! kudos and comments are always very much adored, so if you liked it then i'd appreaciate you letting me know through those means if you can <3
> 
> hit me up on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BazzysAO3?s=09)


End file.
